Action ou Vérité
by doush.k
Summary: Aprés une soirée arrosée, Harry et ses camarades de dortoir décident de jouer au célèbre jeu Action ou Vérité. Les vérités étonnent et les actions peuvent révéler des surprises. HPSS
1. Il n'y a que la vérité qui compte

Action ou Vérité

Disclaimer : tous les persos appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (et oui il fallait y penser avant elle.)

Genre : Romance, humour et tout le tralala

Rating : Pour le moment ça reste assez calme, mais si je suis motivée ça pourra peut-être monter en M

Couples : HP/SS biensûr et quelque autres que je vous laisse découvrir.

Remarque : Je réédite cette fic (ne cherchez pas de grands changements avec la versions précédentes, vous ne les verriez pas !)

Chapitre 1 : Il n'y a que la vérité qui compte.

-Eh ! J'ai une idée, s'écria soudain Neville d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Il se trouvait en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Seamus et Dean dans leur dortoir, où ils avaient décidé de décompresser après cette première semaine de cours de septième année. Pour cela, ils avaient réussi à faire entrer quelques bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu et avaient bien l'intention de les finir. Tous ses amis le regardèrent d'un œil plus ou moins vif et il exposa son idée :

- On va jouer à « Action ou Vérité » !

Il était apparemment le seul à trouver l'idée réellement excellente, les autres avaient l'air de réfléchir, dans la mesure du possible, à ce qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de révéler à leurs amis. Mais l'alcool et la persuasion de Neville, l'alcool donc , aidant, ils acceptèrent finalement de se prêter au jeu.

- Bon alors, je commence, fit Neville tout excité. Alors, voyons, hum... Harry !

- Ca m'aurais étonné, grommela celui-ci.

- Action ou Vérité?

Harry sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis :

- Vérité.

- Bien, alors... Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Quoi ? le cerveau de Harry était quelque peu endormi.

- D'après toi ? Rigola Seamus, tu veux un dessin ?

- Ah ! Ca ! Heu... oui.

- C'est vrai ? s'écria Ron

- Puisque je te le dis, et puis c'est pas à toi de poser des questions. Dean !

Ce dernier sursauta tellement qu'il faillit tomber du lit sur lequel il était assis avec Seamus.

- Euh, oui ?

- Action ou Vérité ?

- Vérité ? répondit Thomas, visiblement peu sûr de lui.

- Alors... Et bien même question que pour moi !

Seamus intervint alors :

- Dites, vu que apparemment tout le monde aura droit à cette question, pourquoi ne pas tous y répondre maintenant, ça fera gagner du temps.

Finnigan était visiblement celui qui avait le moins bu, ou qui supportait le mieux l'alcool.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva aussitôt Harry.

Les autres semblaient moins enthousiastes mais acquiescèrent également.

- Bon, donc Dean c'est à toi de répondre.

- Heu... Oui, fit Thomas rougissant et soudainement captivé par ses pieds.

- Oh ! fut l'avis quasi général.

- Bon, Seamus ? continua Harry

- Aussi, répondit Finnigan, bien moins gêné que son camarade.

- Bien, Ron ?

- Non... Pas encore, dit ce dernier, mi-impatient, mi-agacé.

- Ah, et enfin Neville ?

- Non plus, répondit celui-ci, mais personne ne semblait surpris.

- Bon et bien maintenant qu'on est fixé, on peut continuer. Neville à toi.

- Ok, alors... Seamus ! Action ou Vérité?

- Vérité, répondit ce dernier sans hésitation.

- Bien. Avec qui c'était la première fois ?

A la tête que fit instantanément Seamus, il regrettait de ne pas avoir dit « Action ». Mais tous les autres le regardaient avec intérêt.

- Et bien, euh...

- Oui, continue, fit Dean.

- ... Malefoy..., répondit Finnigan, d'une toute petite voix.

- QUOI ?

Les quatre voix se firent écho mais alors que trois d'entre elles exprimaient le plus grand étonnement, la dernière, celle de Dean, était plutôt furieuse. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs sauté sur ses pieds et faisait face à un Seamus qui ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit, fit Thomas mi-furieux, mi-déçu. Je savais qu'il y en avait eu d'autres avant moi, mais... Malefoy... ? Et pourquoi lui d'abord ?

Les trois autres regardaient la scène, effarés... Seamus et Dean ?

- Ecoute, répliqua Seamus d'un ton rassurant, je ne t'ai rien dit parce ce que ça ne m'a paru important que tu le sache, ça n'a pas compté pour moi, c'était juste... le premier. Et pourquoi lui ? Disons, je sais pas, je me posais des questions sur moi et il était là... et... il y a répondu.

- C'était quand ? demanda Dean suspicieux.

- Eh, tu triches, ce n'est pas à toi de poser des questions, fit Seamus, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais face au regard que lui jetait son ami il préféra répondre. Ok, c'était bien avant nous deux, en fin de cinquième année en fait. Mais je te jure que ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et puis, tu as été le suivant.

Finnigan avait terminait sa phrase en coulant un regard tendre à son amant.

- Mouais, d'accord, mais t'aurais quand même pu me le dire, fit ce dernier boudeur.

Soudain les deux amoureux parurent se rappeler de la présence de leurs amis et se retournèrent vers eux avec un mélange de gène, d'appréhension et un peu de défi dans le regard. Harry, Ron et Neville les regardaient toujours comme s'il venait de se changer en hippogriffe.

- Et bien... Voilà... commença Seamus, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux. Vous avez du comprendre pour moi et Dean. En fait, on...

- On s'aime, finit Dean en relevant la tête et en prenant la main de son amant, et rien de tout ce que vous pourrez dire n'y changera quelque chose !

Seamus releva alors le visage vers son amour, les yeux remplis de fierté.

- Mais... commença Harry, pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit avant ? Et depuis quand, vous deux... enfin, depuis quand... ?

- Depuis Noël dernier, répondit Seamus en adressant un sourire tendre à Dean. Et puis on n'a pas osé vous en parler parce que qu'on avait un peu peur de votre réaction...

- Mais on est amis, coupa Harry, ça fait six ans qu'on partage ce dortoir...

- En tout cas on n'y a vu que du feu, le coupa Ron et se décidant enfin à dire quelque chose, je ne m'en serai jamais doutait, enfin c'est vrai que des fois vos explications pour des absences ou retards semblaient louches, mais...

- Enfin, c'est pas grave, l'arrêta Harry qui s'était calmé, maintenant on le sait et je suis sincèrement heureux pour vous, et j'ai besoin d'un verre moi.

- On en a tous besoin, je crois bien, ajouta Seamus, visiblement soulager de la réaction de ses amis.

- Attendez ! fit soudain Neville

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Ron et que celui-ci haussait les épaules.

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, repris Londubat, enfin NOUS avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Il se rapprocha alors de Ron et lui prit la main.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

Visiblement les autres avaient déjà compris de quoi il retournait.

- Tu veux dire que toi et... Ron... commença Harry.

- Oui... on est amoureux, fit Weasley, en regardant timidement son meilleur ami. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment, et puis ça ne fait pas très longtemps...

- Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, précisa Neville.

Harry sembla muet pendant quelque seconde puis il répondit, la voix calme :

- Je ne t'en veux pas ne m'avoir rien dit, tout le monde a ses petits secrets. D'ailleurs, à quoi servirait des jeux comme celui-là si l'on se racontait tout. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre moi ! finit il en allant se servir.

- En parlant de jeu Harry, répliqua Seamus, Action ou Vérité ?

- Allons-y pour Vérité, répondit celui-ci en savourant son verre.

- Ok. Ta première fois, c'était avec qui ?

Harry faillit recracher son whisky et son visage pris soudain une belle couleur vermillon.

- Aller, tu dois répondre, le poussa Seamus, ça ne peux pas être pire que moi de toute façon.

Mais Harry ne répondait pas.

- Pas vrai ? continua Finnigan, légèrement suspicieux.

- Heu... non... répondit Harry, vraiment pas sûr de lui.

- Alors ! Firent ensemble quatre voix.

- Qui a était l'heureuse élue ? continua Ron

Harry était de plus en plus rouge, dans la mesure du possible mais, regardant ses pieds, il se décida à répondre.

- Et bien... Fred...

Ron s'étrangla avec son whisky.

- Et Georges, continua Harry, finissant son verre d'un trait alors que les autres recrachaient le leur.

Un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce

- Tu... tu veux dire... les jumeaux... ?

Signe affirmatif de Harry.

- Les deux... en même temps ? continua Dean.

Nouveau signe affirmatif de la part de Harry qui fixait toujours ses pieds, le visage brûlant. Puis après quelques secondes de silence, Seamus éclata de rire.

- Et bien t'as pas du t'ennuyer, t'as pas choisi n'importe qui pour une première fois ! Reprenant son souffle il continua, je dois dire que tu bats tous les records ce soir !

Puis, s'adressant à Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ou plutôt qui ne l'avait pas encore refermé :

- Aller, fais pas cette tête, bon ok je te l'accorde, le petit Potter n'est pas le modèle de vertu que l'on croyait, au contraire même apparemment, mais tu sais très bien que tes frères ne sont pas des anges, loin de là, si l'on en croit ce qui se dit dans les couloirs !

L'atmosphère se détendit nettement et Ron demanda enfin :

- Quand as-tu... avez-vous... ?

- Et bien ça a commençait, il y deux ans, expliqua Harry, à Londres, avant mon audience au Ministère de la Magie, quand je ne savais pas si j'allais être renvoyé de Poudlard. Je déprimais et...

- Ils t'ont réconforté, finit Seamus en rigolant. Schéma classique. Mais t'étais pas un peu jeune ? continua t'il, l'œil plus malicieux que jamais.

Sans se laisser démonter mais de belles rougeurs revenant sur ses joues, Harry répondit :

- Pas tellement plus que toi lors de tes exploits avec Malefoy !

- Un point pour Harry ! commenta Neville.

- Au fait, dit Thomas, vous vous rendez compte ?

- De quoi ? fut la réponse unanime.

- Et bien on est tous les cinq gays, expliqua t'il.

Quelques secondes de réflexion générale (l'alcool faisait toujours effet).

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, répondit Ron sans s'en formaliser plus que ça, ça doit être ce collège, ou cette chambre, un truc dans l'air...

- Au lieu de dire des conneries et si on continuer ? répliqua Harry, bien décider à ne plus se laisser piéger.

A suivre...

J'espère que ça vous a plu, dans tous les cas, faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensait.


	2. Harry passe à l'action

Action ou Vérité

Chapitre 2 : Harry passe à l'action

'Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi ?' C'était essentiellement ce qui défilait dans l'esprit de Harry depuis 3 jours. Depuis cette soirée maudite où ils avaient joué à ce jeu débile.

Petit retour 3 jours avant à, environ, 3h15 du matin et 4 bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu descendues :

- J'en ai un ! s'exclama Ron. Harry, rappelle toi que tu n'as plus de « Vérité » en réserve.

- Bon, ben « Action » alors, répondit Harry, trop saoul pour être inquiet de l'air satisfait de son ami.

- Tu vas déclarer ta flamme à Snape au prochain cours de potion ! fit Weasley, visiblement fier de lui.

- Pardon ? Harry désaoula à l'instant.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, repris Ron, tu devras dire à Snape que tu es amoureux de lui, et de manière la plus crédible possible, bien sûr.

- C'est pas possible.

- Bien sûr que si, s'interposa Seamus, après tout je vais devoir aller demander à Crabbe si Goyle est un bon coup.

- Ca n'a rien à voir, Crabbe est trop con pour comprendre, contrairement à Snape. Il va me tuer si je fais ça ! tenta Harry.

- Peut être mais moi je dois demander à Malefoy s'il n'a pas des photos de lui d'un style plutôt osé pour ma collection personnelle !

Dean n'avait pas du tout l'air ravi de son gage et c'était peu de le dire, la jalousie renforçant encore plus son dégout de le faire.

- Oui, mais...

- Et moi je dois dire à Rusard que j'ai accidentellement tué sa chatte, tu crois vraiment que je peux m'en sortir vivant ?

Neville semblait au bord des larmes et Ron le réconforta en lui prenant la main et en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- D'accord, mais, enfin, c'est... Snape ! finit Harry avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, continua son amis roux, mais tu te souvient de ce qu'on a dit au début, et ça marche pour tout le monde : si tu ne fais pas ce gage, on t'en trouvera un pire.

- C'est pas possible de trouver pire que ça, se rassura Harry.

- Ne nous force pas à réfléchir sur le sujet... répondit énigmatiquement Seamus. Il avait apparemment déjà une idée derrière la tête.

Retour au mardi matin 10h30 :

Harry attendait, la mort dans l'âme, devant la porte de son prochain cours en compagnie des ses quatre soi-disant amis, qui retenaient à grand peine leur fou rire. Pour eux, tout c'était à peu près bien passer : Seamus s'était renseigner auprès de Crabbe sur les exploits physiques de Goyle et comme convenu, celui-ci lui avait demander agressivement pourquoi il insinuait que Goyle le frapper. La crise de fou rire qui les avaient pris avait duré deux bonnes heures.

Dean quant à lui était aller voir Malefoy et le Serpentard lui avait répondu avec un drôle de sourire que s'il voulait, il pouvait prendre lui- même les photos qu'il désirait et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de poser, et plus si affinité. Le pauvre Gryffondor était revenu rougissant jusqu'aux pieds et s'était énervé contre son amant en lui demandant comment il avait pu coucher avec ça. Seamus lui avait simplement répondu qu'il venait d'avoir une démonstration de la persuasion du Serpentard.

Le cas de Neville était l'un des plus périlleux mais au moment même où il finissait d'expliquer à Rusard comment Miss Teigne aurait péri dans d'affreuses souffrances, celle-ci jaillit soudain devant son maître qui commençait à prendre une dangereuse couleur écarlate. Sans demander son reste, Londubat balbutia qu'il avait du se tromper de chat et s'enfuit en courant.

Quant à Ron il avait du aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui dire qu'il venait de voir le professeur McGonnagall sortir du bureau du directeur les bras chargés de paquets de sorbets au citron et regardant dans les couloirs d'un air inquiet, comme un voleur. Devant le regard que jeta le grand magicien à la femme qui passait justement devant eux, Ron n'avait pu garder son sérieux et comprenant la plaisanterie, Dumbledore l'avait gentiment réprimandé en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas se moquer des gourmandises des autres.

Et c'était maintenant au tour de Harry d'effectuer son gage

'Pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi moi, et pourquoi _lui_ ?'

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit et le professeur Snape les fit entrer. Harry suivit le flot d'élèves, recevant quelques tapes sur l'épaule de la part de Ron et des encouragements de Seamus et s'installa à sa place ; le tout sous le regard de plus en plus perplexe de Hermione.

- Harry, pourquoi...

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, répondit Ron à la place de son ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le Survivant s'assit sur sa chaise en laçant un regard très noir à Ron et le cours commença.

Alors qu'il écoutait (qu'il entendait serait plus juste) son professeur expliquer l'utilité de la potion à l'ordre du jour, Harry se disait que, peut-être, s'il arrivait à trouver quelques arguments favorables à Snape, sa déclaration serait s'en doute plus facile à sortir.

'Au boulot, je devrait bien trouver au moins une seule chose chez Snape qui ne me fasse pas vomir' s'encouragea t'il lui-même.

Et levant la tête, il commença son inspection. Ses yeux rencontrèrent en premier lieu les mains du Maître des Potions, celles-ci étaient en train de caresser machinalement la plume qui se trouvait entre leurs doigts.

'Mouais, je peux lui accorder qu'il a d'assez belles mains, ses doigts sont plutôt longs et fins et ils ont air assez agiles...'se dit-il, alors que son regard commencer par être hypnotisait par le mouvement réguliers des doigts précédemment cités.

'Bon bref, passons' se reprit-il et il dirigea son regard le long des bras pour arriver au épaules.

' Il est plus carré que je ne l'imaginait, quoique que sincèrement je n'ai jamais spéculait sur le physique de Snape, mais il à l'air quand même assez musclé. Bon je lui accorde ce point là. Après tout détail par détail, il n'est pas si horrible, c'est le tout qui doit faire cet effet. Bon continuons... Les cheveux ? Ah non pour ça il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, je ne trouverais jamais rien de séduisant à ses cheveux gras et filasses !'

Harry s'arrêta dans ses pensées quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dit le mot séduisant dans une phrase concernant Snape.

' Ce gage est en train de me bouffer les neurones. Je devient complètement fou, la preuve : je vient de chercher ce que Snape pouvait avoir de séduisant. Et deuxième preuve : je suis en train de m'expliquer se que je faisais alors que je le sais très bien, vu que c'est moi qui le faisais'

Le jeune homme fut alors prit d'un gros coup de fatigue.

Relevant la tête après quelques instants il tombant sur les yeux de son professeur.

'Bon, ces yeux je les connais et ils n'ont rien d'attirants ; ce sont de basiques yeux noirs qui la plupart du temps ont l'envie de vous voir pendu par les pieds ou écartelé vivant, d'ailleur qu'est ce que je disais...'

- M. Potter, si vous continuez à me fixer avec ce regard vide, je vais finir par penser que votre cerveau à définitivement quitté votre boite crânienne, ce qui ne changerait pas grand chose à votre état habituel, je doit bien le reconnaître.

'Merde, merde, merde ! C'était moi qu'il regardait comme ça, quel con !' fit judicieusement Harry pour lui même en revenant rapidement à la préparation de sa potion.

Le reste du cours se poursuivit sans incident, si l'on excepte l'habituelle explosion du chaudron de Neville, et la cloche sonna, bien trop tôt au goût de Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Alors que les élèves se levaient, Ron se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- Rappelle toi que t'y est obligé, et encore plus parce qu'on les a tous fait, nous !

- Merci Ron, t'es un véritablement ami, toi, lui répliqua Harry, trop peu sèchement à son goût.

- Aller, tu peux y arriver Harry, t'es un gagnant !

Ce dernier ne répondit même pas à l'encouragement de Seamus et ramassa ses affaires lentement, laissant les autres sortir de la salle en lui faisant des clins d'œil exaspérants.

Une fois son sac fermé, il prit quelques secondes pour respirer calmement et vérifiant qu'il ne restait personne dans la classe, se dirigea, courageux, vers le bureau du professeur qui avait l'air de corriger des copies.

- Professeur... commença Harry.

- Potter, lui répondit Snape, sans lever les yeux de ses papiers

- Professeur, je...

Les mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge et il lui était impossible de les dire.

- Potter, si vous avez décidé de perdre votre temps, ce n'est définitivement pas mon cas. Veuillez vous dépêchez de sortir d'ici.

'Jevaismourirjevaismourirjevaismourirjevaismourirjevaismourir, mais je dois le faire !'

- Professeur Snape, je vous aime !

A suivre


	3. Nouvelles régles

ACTION OU VERITE

Note: Je l'avais pas dit avant mais vous avez du le devinez sûrement, donc entre ' ' c'est les pensées des persos.

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles règles

- Professeur Snape, je vous aime !

Severus Snape releva lentement la tête des copies de troisièmes années qu'il était en train de corriger.

'Qu'est-ce que ce petit morveux a bien pu encore inventer ?'

Le regard aussi réfrigérant qu'à son habitude, le professeur de potion dévisagea son élève. Celui-ci avait vite rebaissait la tête et semblait attendre que le couperet tombe.

En seize ans de carrière, ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois que Severus recevait ce genre de déclaration et il estimait à moins de un pour cent le nombre de déclarations vraiment sincères, les quatre-vingt dix neuf pour cent restants étant, supposait-il, des gages suite à des paris stupides comme seuls des adolescents attardés savent les faire.

De toute façon, il n'avait jamais vérifié la sincérité de ses étudiants, répondant à ses plaisanteries comme il se devait : de son regard le plus mortel (au sens littéral) et d'une des répliques de son cru qui dissuaderait quiconque de renouveler l'expérience.

Mais cette fois-ci, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est Severus Snape, l'homme le plus froid et insensible de Poudlard, voire de tout le monde sorcier, qu'on ne peut pas rigoler un peu, à sa façon, cela va de soi.

'Voyons voir comment le Grand Potter va se démerder'. Sous son masque glacé, Severus rigolait doucement, voire sadiquement.

Alors que Harry avait toujours les yeux baissés, visiblement captivé par l'assemblage du carrelage, Severus se leva lentement et, contournant son bureau, se plaça devant lui.

- Vraiment, M. Potter ? Demanda t'il de sa voix la plus suave.

Potter sursauta très distinctement, surpris de le voir tout à coup si prés de lui.

- Ou… oui, répondit-il, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et relevant timidement les yeux vers son professeur.

Puis, semblant reprendre confiance en lui d'un seul coup et une lueur de défi traversant son regard, il reprit :

- Je suis amoureux de vous, professeur, depuis tellement longtemps. Et aujourd'hui je ne tiens plus, je devais vous le dire. Mais je n'ose rien espérer en retour, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes trop bien pour moi.

'Je ne te le fais pas dire', répliqua mentalement Severus

Mais même si cette fois, Potter avait bien fait attention de moduler sa voix avec la dose de tendresse et de timidité qui convenait à la situation, Severus avait perçut très clairement l'ironie qu'il n'avait pu retenir à la fin de sa phrase.

'On va voir jusqu'où tu peux aller à ce jeu, espèce de petit insolent prétentieux.'

Severus sentait la colère bouillonnait en lui et c'est sans préavis qu'il attrapa Potter par la taille et, le plaquant contre lui, lui roula ce qu'on appelle communément le patin du siècle.

Il mit toute sa maîtrise de la technique dans l'opération.

Après le contact brutal de leurs lèvres, il attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Potter entre les siennes et la lécha doucement, sensuellement.

Il sentait son élève figeait par la surprise, le choc ou la peur, ou vraisemblablement un mélange des trois, et il avait bien l'intention de changer cet état des choses;

Reprenant pleinement les lèvres de Harry, il passa langoureusement sa langue dessus puis l'immisça entre celles-ci pour rencontrer la barrière des dents.

Renouvelant plusieurs fois l'opération, combinée à quelques mouvements de ses mains dans le dos de Potter, il sentit progressivement les muscles de ce dernier se relâcher et le barrage céder.

Il en profita vivement pour s'introduire dans sa bouche et aller à la rencontre de sa langue. A ce contact, il perçut un léger gémissement de la part de son 'partenaire'.

Il se retira alors de la bouche de Potter et réprima un sourire quand il sentit celui-ci venir à sa rencontre.

Sans se faire prier plus longtemps, il approfondit alors son baiser auquel répondait maintenant très clairement Potter.

Leur bouches, leurs lèvres, leur langues, menaient un duel passionnait auquel aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir s'avouer vaincu.

Pendant qu'il embrassait consciencieusement Potter, Severus le fit reculer jusqu'à buter contre le bureau, puis, délaissant sa bouche, il descendit lentement le long de la mâchoire pour arriver dans le cou. Le gémissement de protestation qui s'était fait de suite entendre se changea presque instantanément en murmure de plaisir.

- Oh, Merlin…

Souriant dans le cou de son élève, Severus continua sa tâche, remontant vers l'oreille en déposant de légers baisers ou en laissant de brûlantes traînés de salive.

En même temps, il glissa sa jambe droite entre celles, flageolantes, de son élève et pressa fermement son bassin contre le sien. Un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mélangés sortir des lèvres de Potter et il sentit alors très précisément l'effet que son baiser lui faisait.

Il continua quelques instants ce doux traitement, reprenant de temps en temps les lèvres de son étudiant puis arrêta le tout aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé.

Se reculant, il observa Potter. Celui-ci, ses jambes n'étant plus très fiables, avait appuyé ses mains sur le bureau, ses joues étaient rougies de plaisir, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et ses yeux, à moitié fermés, regardaient dans le vague. Une véritable tentation au péché.

- Um… professeur…, gémit il, attendant que ce dernier continue cette punition plus qu'inattendue.

- Les Gryffondors ne savent visiblement pas se tenir, fit Severus, en s'éloignant un peu plus de son élève. Reprenez-vous et sortez d'ici Potter.

Brusquement rappelait à la réalité, le Survivant se redressa et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles à en rendre jalouse une tomate de compétition. Puis il adressa un regard interrogatif à son professeur. Celui-ci se détourna de lui pour rejoindre sa chaise et, toujours retourné, lui dit :

- Dépêchez-vous de sortir, Potter, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça avec cette plaisanterie.

Il entendit alors les pas précipités de Potter, rapidement suivi du claquement de la porte de la classe.

A ce moment là, il se permit enfin un sourire et il s'affala sur sa chaise.

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ce sale gamin, il est pas prêt de l'oublier celle là ! Ca t'apprendra à insinuer que tu vaux mieux que moi, petit prétentieux.

Le professeur de potions riait tout seul dans sa salle de classe. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il continua pour lui-même :

- Il se démerde quand même pas mal, pour un morveux, j'ai presque failli m'y laisser prendre.

Puis se rappelant la réaction d'une partie de son anatomie :

- Il sait vraiment bien se débrouiller, je me demande où il a bien pu apprendre ça.

'Et après tout non je m'en fous, qu'est ce que cela pourrais bien me faire d'où lui vient ce talent.'

Se reprenant, Severus continua la correction de ses copies.

- Professeur Snape, je vous aime !

'Ca y est, ma dernière heure est arrivée, ma dernière seconde même. Au revoir tout le monde, je vous aimais bien quand même.'

Mais contrairement à l'attente de Harry, rien ne se passa. Pas de rugissements furieux le maudissant pour les milles générations à venir, pas de sort Impardonnable, pas de 'moins 36000 points pour Gryffondor', rien de tout cela.

Malgré ce calme apparent, ou plutôt justement à cause de lui, Harry n'osait pas regarder son professeur à qui il venait de faire sa déclaration.

Analysant les différentes tactiques de fuites qu'il pouvait avoir à sa disposition, il fut plus que surpris en entendant la voix de Snape juste devant lui.

- Vraiment, M. Potter ?

La voix de son professeur était étrangement, dangereusement doucereuse.

Relevant les yeux, Harry fit appel à tout son légendaire courage gryffondorien pour répondre.

- Ou… oui.

'Merde, c'est pas l'effet que j'avais voulu. Bon reprenons nous, je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant, je dois aller jusqu'au bout, avant de tuer Ron.'

Refaisant appel à son légendaire courage, avec plus de vigueur cette fois-ci, et se tenant prêt à affronter la mort la tête haute, il continua, se rappelant de la remarque de son ami : 'de la manière la plus sincère possible'.

- Je suis amoureux de vous, professeur, depuis tellement longtemps. Et aujourd'hui je ne tiens plus, je devais vous le dire. Mais je n'ose rien espérer en retour, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes trop bien pour moi.

' Je ne savais pas que j'étais suicidaire ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ? Pourquoi je me suis senti obligé d'en rajouter une couche ? Bon c'est pas comme si je ne pensais pas être trop bien pour…'

Et avant qu'il ne puisse finir de s'engueuler intérieurement, il se senti attraper par taille et plaquer contre un torse musclé, avant qu'une bouche dure se pose sur la sienne.

Trop surpris pour pouvoir faire un seul mouvement, il resta figé alors qu'il sentait cette bouche, celle de son professeur de potions, s'adoucir sur ses lèvres avant dans capturer une pour la lécher consciencieusement.

'Oh, mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Bon, je sais il m'embrasse, mais, c'est _Snape_ qui est en train de m'embrasser et… oh… ses mains…'

Et à partir de ce moment là, Harry cessa de réfléchir.

Relâchant ses muscles, il sentit aussitôt une langue mutine venir à la rencontre de la sienne. C'était fait avec tellement de maîtrise qu'il ne pu retenir un gémissement, qu'il regretta aussitôt : la Bouche était partie. Allant à sa recherche, il la retrouva rapidement et, plus passionnée que jamais, celle-ci approfondit leur baiser.

C'était trop bon, c'est tout ce à quoi Harry pouvait actuellement penser.

Il se sentit alors doucement pousser pour s'arrêter contre un bureau, puis la Bouche quitta ses lèvres…

'Oh non…'

Pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et finalement arrivée dans son cou.

'Oh, oui…'

- Oh, Merlin… Harry n'avait pas pu retenir ce gémissement de satisfaction de franchir ses lèvres.

Il crut sentir son professeur sourire dans son cou mais n'y fit pas plus attention, se concentrant essentiellement sur les sensations que ce dernier lui procurait. Et il eu à faire car justement Snape venait de glisser sa jambe entre celles de Harry et appuyait doucement mais fermement sur son sexe, douloureusement érigé. La sensation était un supplice de plaisir et était en plus combinée à cette Bouche qui s'attaquait maintenant à son oreille.

'A ce rythme là, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps'

Mais aussitôt après qu'il émit cette pensée, tout s'arrêta.

Le souffle court et ses jambes le portant difficilement, Harry s'appuya contre le bureau, attendant que son professeur reprenne là où il s'était arrêté.

- Um… professeur…

'S'il pouvait se dépêcher…'

Mais rien ne venait, sauf une phrase, de cette voix glaciale bien connue.

- Les Gryffondors ne savent visiblement pas se tenir. Reprenez-vous et sortez d'ici Potter.

Qui le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité. Il se rendit alors soudainement compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était dans la salle de classe de son professeur de potions, Severus Snape, l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard, qui venait de l'embrassait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Et lui, il avait répondu à ce baiser, et pas qu'un peu même, et voulait que cela continue encore : il voulait que Snape l'embrasse, le touche, lui fasse tout ce qu'il avait envie !

Il leva alors la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux noirs, normalement froids. Il essaya de parler, de demander à son professeur ce que cela signifier mais y renonça, aucun son ne parvenait à se former dans sa gorge.

Snape lui tourna alors le dos et, alors qu'il regagnait sa chaise, il l'entendit encore lui dire :

- Dépêchez-vous de sortir, Potter, j'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça avec cette plaisanterie.

Mort de honte, Harry se précipita alors hors de la pièce en direction de sa salle commune.

En chemin, il s'arrêta contre un mur pou reprendre son souffle et analyser la situation.

'Qu'est ce que j'ai fais, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? J'ai laissé Snape me ridiculiser, me rabaisser. Je me suis montré faible devant lui, le seul homme devant lequel je ne dois jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse. Et maintenant il ne va certainement pas se gêner pour s'en servir, d'ailleurs il a déjà bien commencé…'

Se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, il se cacha la tête entre les mains.

'Ca y est, à peine commençait, mon année est fichue, ça va être l'enfer…'

Mais pendant qu'il s'apitoyait sur son sort, une petite voix vient lui faire insidieusement remarquer :

'Mais qu'est ce qu'il embrasse bien !'

A suivre…


	4. Hermione la Sage

ACTION OU VERITE

Chapitre 4 : Hermione la sage

Après avoir laissé passer l'heure du déjeuner – il se sentait plus nauséeux qu'affamé – Harry rejoignit ses camarades dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Aussitôt arrivé, il se vit harceler par ses amis visiblement inquiets de son sort.

Alors que Ron et Seamus lui demandaient comme ça c'était passé, il remarqua que Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil, les yeux dans le vide, l'air totalement sonné.

Profitant de cette observation pour éviter de répondre à des questions plutôt embarrassantes, il demanda à Ron :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a Hermione ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur la personne concernée, Weasley répondit d'une voix mi-ennuyée, mi-amusée :

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, c'est juste qu'elle voulait savoir pourquoi t'étais pas là alors on lui a tout dit. C'est juste le choc, elle se remettra.

- Quand tu dis tout…

- C'est tout, absolument tout : moi et Neville, Seamus et Dean…

- Ok, je comprends mieux alors, fit Harry, l'air le plus sérieux du monde en avançant vers la jeune fille.

Arrivé devant elle il s'agenouilla et lui prit la main.

- Hermione… appela t'il doucement.

Celle-ci releva les yeux, semblant le voir pour la première fois.

- Harry… commença t'elle. Les… jumeaux…

Sous l'hilarité générale, Harry se redressa d'un bond et foudroya Ron du regard.

- Ca, t'était p't'être pas obligé de lui préciser !

- Je viens de te dire qu'elle voulait tout savoir, se justifia le rouquin, et puis t'en fait pas : d'ici quelques jours elle redeviendra normale… enfin… j'espère…

Et, alors que Harry pensait avoir évité le questionnaire en règles, Seamus attaqua :

- Et alors, comment ça c'est passé avec Snape ? On s'est inquiété en ne te voyant pas venir manger.

- J'avais pas très faim. Et puis comme vous pouvez tous le constater, je suis toujours vivant, donc il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, tenta d'éluder Harry.

- Mais t'as combien d'heures de retenues ? demanda Neville

- Heu… aucunes.

- Pas de retenue ! s'écria Ron. Alors, oh Merlin… combien de points en moins ?

- Aucun, répondit Harry, puis voyant l'air effaré de ses camarades, il tenta une hypothèse d'explication. Vous savez, ça doit pas lui arriver tous les jours ce genre de choses, à Snape, il devait être sous le choc, et puis, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le temps de réfléchir à quelques punitions que ce soit.

- Et je te comprends parfaitement, continua Ron, par contre j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir sa tête quand tu lui as dit que tu étais amoureux de lui, ça devait valoir son pesant de gallions !

'Plus encore que tu ne le crois', pensa Harry tout en continuant à sourire comme si de rien n'était.

- N'importe quoi sauf ton repas, plaisanta Neville envers son petit ami.

Alors que ses camarades continuaient de plaisanter, Harry se replongea dans ses pensées peu réjouissantes, se demandant pour l'énième fois comment il avait pu se laisser se produire une chose pareille et surtout comment il allait se sortir de ce merdier.

Puis, surprenant tout le monde, Hermione se leva d'un bond et annonça :

- C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, sinon on va être en retard.

Et elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Après un moment de stupeur, les Gryffondors restants la suivirent, sans chercher à comprendre plus précisément son attitude.

Et la journée se continua comme d'ordinaire, ou presque.

Puis arriva l'heure du repas et les angoisses de Harry reprirent le dessus.

'Comment je vais faire pour rester dans la Grande Salle alors que Snape serra là ?'

Cette pensée tournée en boucle dans sa tête, en faisant quelques variantes de tant en tant, se demandant s'il devait regarder son professeur ou plutôt l'ignorer, sans pour autant qu'une solution vienne l'éclairer de sa lumière.

Mais arrivé dans la salle du banquet il fut soulagé en constatant que le Maître de potions n'était pas présent, il se permit même un petit soupir qui n'exprimait qu'un millième de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, mais qui, cependant, ne passa pas inaperçu pour tout le monde.

De retour dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, remarquant que de toute façon ses amis étaient occupés à se faire des papouilles, chaque couple de leur côté, Harry partit faire un tour dans les couloirs du château. En passant devant la bibliothèque il croisa Hermione qui en sortait, celle-ci avait l'air tout à fait normal, un tas de livre dans les bras, ce qui lui fit penser que le choc des révélations était passé.

- Ah, Harry, justement je voulais te voir… commença t'elle.

- Eh bien me voilà, alors, comment tu me trouves ? Plaisanta le survivant.

Hermione ne releva pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Je voulais te demander : qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Snape ?

Sous le coup Harry blêmit, puis se disant qu'elle n'avait pas du entendre ses explications quelques heures auparavant, il se reprit et répondit :

- Comme je l'ai dis…

- Non, non, le coupa la jeune fille, je voulais dire : que c'est-il _véritablement_ passé ?

- Que… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla un Harry de plus en plus pâle.

- Attend, suis-moi, je vais poser tout ça et on va parler, lui fit la brunette en se dirigeant vers une salle apparemment inoccupée.

Et le jeune homme la suivit docilement, légèrement curieux de savoir ce que son amie avait à lui dire.

Refermant la porte de la salle derrière Harry, Hermione reprit :

- Ecoute Harry, ce serait gentil de ta part de ne pas sous-estimer mon intelligence. Je sais que ce que tu as raconté aux autres crédules est totalement faux, donc j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé quand tu as fait ta pseudo-déclaration au professeur Snape.

Accusant le coup, Harry s'assit sur une chaise puis il regarda longuement Hermione.

- Je croyais que tu étais en état de choc tout à l'heure…

- Il fallait bien que je fasse la fille étonnée et choquée après les soit disant révélations que je venais d'entendre, répondit la jeune fille en se retenant de rire. Tu crois vraiment que je n'étais au courant de rien ?

- Eh beh… oui…fut tout ce que put répondre Harry.

- Allons, on est pratiquement 24 heures sur 24 ensemble, pour toi et les jumeaux, je l'ai su le jour même !

- Ah…mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Et pourquoi tu as fait ce coup là tout à l'heure alors ?

- Je n'ai rien dit parce que ça ne me regarde pas, et pour ce midi, disons que j'avais envie de voir la tête que tu allais faire, et ça valait le coup d'œil ! Et puis j'ai joué le rôle de la jeune fille prude et innocente que je suis censée être à vos yeux !

A ce moment là, Harry se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as changé Hermione, constata t'il simplement.

- Il paraît, oui, fut la réponse mystérieuse de la brunette.

- Mais revenons à nos moutons, ou plutôt à notre professeur de potions, s'exclama t'elle visiblement réjouie et impatiente. Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui c'est passé, et pourquoi tu étais si soulagé quand tu as vu que Snape n'était pas au repas. Et non, je n'ai pas les yeux dans ma poche, continua t'elle en voyant l'air étonné de son ami.

Harry prit quelques secondes de réflexion. Au fond il devait bien s'avouer que tout raconter à Hermione lui ferait sûrement du bien et puis la jeune fille était si intelligente qu'elle lui trouverait bien une solution.

Il se décida alors et lui conta les évènements de la matinée le plus précisément possible en omettant toutefois de lui décrire les sensations qu'il avait ressenti : qu'il se fasse embrasser par Snape était une chose, qu'il avoue ne pas avoir était dégoûté par la chose en étant une autre.

Après qu'il eu finit son récit, Hermione le regarda longuement avec une drôle d'expression dans les yeux.

- Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ? finit elle par demander.

- Et bien justement… j'en sais rien, lui répondit Harry dépité. Je ne pourrais plus jamais aller en cours avec ce qui s'est passé, il va en profiter pour encore plus m'humilier.

- Ne cherche pas d'excuse pour éviter les cours de potions, le réprimanda Hermione.

- Mais… tenta Harry

- Non, pas de mais, j'ai peut être une solution pour tourner cette histoire à ton avantage, mais d'abord il faut que tu répondes à une question importante.

- Je t'écoute, fit Harry légèrement inquiet.

- Voyons, comment tourner ça… Quand Snape t'as embrassé, as tu… senti… une réaction… physique de sa part ?

Hermione était légèrement rougissante à la fin de sa phrase, quant à Harry, il n'en revenait pas que son amie puisse lui poser une question comme ça.

- Hermione ! s'exclama t'il.

- Répond, c'est important, répliqua celle-ci.

- Attend alors, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Et Harry se replongea dans les événements de la matinée, se concentrant pour essayer de se souvenir des plus petits détails des actes de son professeur. Au rappel des caresses et des baisers de Snape, il commençait à s'échauffer puis soudain il eu une illumination.

- Oui, ça y est, s'exclama t'il, je m'en rappelle, je l'ai senti contre ma jambe quand…

Il se tu d'un coup, se rappelant qui se trouvait avec lui. Hermione, quant à elle, le regardait, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu tiens ta revanche, Harry, fit elle après quelques secondes, si toutefois tu m'écoutes bien et agis comme je vais te le dire.

A suivre…


	5. Tel est pris

ACTION OU VERITE

Remarque : Comme quoi, les miracles ça arrivent ! Voilà donc le chapitre 5 de Action ou Vérité. Bon je vous le dis desuite, je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre, il est bien trop court et pas assez développer mais je m'étais dis que je le mettrais pour mon anniversaire, donc voilà. j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et j'essairais de faire plus vite pour ma prochaine mise à jour (je ne pense pas que ça soit possible de faire plus lent de toute façon !)

C'est par ici...

Chapitre 5 : Tel est pris…

Un léger rictus soulevait les lèvres de Severus Snape. En ce jeudi matin, il se préparait à donner cours aux 7ième années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Ce n'était certes pas cette idée qui le faisait sourire mais plutôt la perspective de voir l'attitude de Potter, deux jours après le fameux 'incident'.

A ce souvenir, le Maître des Potions jubilait encore. Quel plaisir cela avait était d'humilié le gamin de la sorte.

'Pas si gamin que ça', lui rappela une petite voix dans son esprit, 'un gamin ne possède pas sa 'technique''.

Mais Severus fit rapidement taire cette voix et reprit sa jubilation. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il attendait de voir la réaction de Potter. Non pas qu'en tant que professeur de Potions de Poudlard, sa seule occupation était de penser au morveux – il avait évidemment des choses plus sérieuses et plus intéressantes à faire – mais il devait se l'avouer, il était impatient.

Il ouvrit donc la porte et fit entrer ses élèves.

Comme il s'y attendait, Potter resta les yeux fixés au sol, alors qu'il passait devant lui.

Revenu à son bureau, Severus commença son cours.

- « Les instructions pour la potion du jour sont sur le tableau. » dit-il de son habituelle voix polaire. « Vous avez une heure pour faire cette potion ».

Et il s'installa devant les copies des deuxièmes années qu'il lui restait à corriger.

Les quelques coups d'œil qu'il jetait sur la classe le confortèrent dans sa jubilation : Potter avait l'air mortifié, et pas une seule fois il n'avait levé les yeux de son chaudron. Il restait encore à Severus quelques copies à corriger puis il ferait un petit tour dans la salle, afin de vérifier si tout se passait bien, et non pas pour embêter encore plus le morveux comme on pourrait l'imaginer.

Cependant, au bout de quelques instant il eu l'impression que quelque chose clochait. Levant les yeux de son bureau, il vit de suite ce qu'était ce 'quelque chose'.

Potter le fixait, avec un drôle de sourire, presque un rictus sur les lèvres.

Ce n'était pas normal, mais alors pas du tout.

Le gamin n'était pas censé le fixer comme ça, il devrait plutôt avoir envie de se fondre dans le sol, comme il était si bien parti pour le faire quelques instant plus tôt.

'A quoi joue encore ce petit con ?'

Mais Severus avait bien sa petite idée : Potter essayait de le déstabiliser, il voulait peut être lui faire croire qu'il pourrait le dénoncer à Dumbledore pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Mais là-dessus, Severus était assez confiant, si Potter avait voulu le dénoncer au directeur, il aurait déjà été convoqué dans le bureau d'Albus ; après tout c'était un Griffondor et non un Serpentard, il n'avait donc rien à craindre d'une hypothétique vengeance sournoise.

- M. Potter, bien que je ne doute pas un instant du bonheur que vous procure ma vue, je doute cependant du fait que vous pourrais trouver les instructions pour la potion sur mon front. Veuillez vous remettre à travailler, vous goûterez votre potion à la fin du cours. Et moins 5 points pour Griffondor.

Avec un dernier sourire bizarre, que Severus ne chercha même pas à expliquer, l'insupportable morveux se remit au travail. Après tout qui pouvez savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête d'un stupide adolescent bourré d'hormones et de bêtise, surtout dans celle du 'Survivant'.

Après un sourire, qu'il avait essayé de faire séducteur, Harry se remit effectivement au travail. La remarque de Snape ne l'avait pas touché, il en avait l'habitude, par contre il ne voulait certainement pas s'empoisonner.

Une fois entré dans la salle de Potion, il avait mis un certain temps avant d'agir comme Hermione lui avait dit de faire. Car la théorie, c'était bien gentil mais la mise en pratique s'avérait nettement plus ardue.

Dans son enthousiasme, face au projet de son amie, il avait un peu oublié le pourquoi de la situation et n'avait pas imaginé la gêne qu'il aurait face à son professeur. Ce qui lui était de suite revenu en mémoire quand il s'était retrouvé face à lui devant la salle de cours.

Mais il était un Griffondor, avec, certes, une infime part de Serpentard, ce qui arrangé bien les choses en ce moment.

Il releva donc les yeux et les fixa sur le visage de son horrible professeur. Au bout d'un certain temps, ce dernier croisa son regard et s'y arrêta.

Harry cru déceler une pointe d'étonnement dans les yeux de glace du Maître des Potions et accentua son sourire, qui était légèrement en coin.

Harry se remit à la préparation de sa potion mais au moment où il y incorporait trois ailes de lutins des prés une idée - à son humble avis, monstrueusement géniale - déclenchée par la remarque de Snape, débarqua dans son esprit.

Il continua le cours en mode automatique alors que dans son cerveau se mettait en place son plan fabuleux, et encore mieux que celui d'Hermione.

Lorsque la cloche retentit, tout était au point, du moins la première étape était assez claire.

Harry rangea alors son matériel et releva enfin le tête vers son professeur de Potions. Quand il rencontra son regard, il fabriqua sur son visage, une expression qu'il espérait à la fois timide, tendre et amoureuse –rien que ça.

Il avait du y réussir car sous le choc, Snape en oublia de lui faire goûter sa potion.

Le jeune homme ramassa alors son sac et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de classe pour se mettre au travail.

Il avait une heures de pause avant son prochain cours de métamorphose, soi-disant pour pouvoir mettre au clair les derniers cours de la journée et pour s'avancer dans les devoirs, ainsi que, s'il restait du temps, pour revoir les cours à suivre. Enfin, d'après se qu'en disait Hermione.

Harry se précipitait vers l'escalier en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors quand il entendit Ron l'appeler.

- Hé, Harry, où tu vas ? On va pas s'entraîner sur mes arrêts ?

- Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner sur ton devoir d'Enchantement, Ron, répliqua aussitôt Hermione.

Mais alors que le concerné allait amorcer une énième dispute avec son amie, Harry lui répondit, l'air navré.

- Je suis désolé Ron, mais je n'ai pas très bien assimilé la transformation qu'on doit faire tout à l'heure avec McGo. Je préfère aller réviser dans la chambre, je serais plus au calme. Mais ce soir si tu veux, sans problème on s'entraîne !

Et sur ce, il se retourna et continua son chemin, en s'obligeant à ne pas courir.

Il entendit néanmoins la suite de la discussion derrière lui.

- Tu vois, lui au moins, il a compris qu'il fallait travailler cette année…

- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider moi, pour t'entraîner.

- C'est gentil Nev', mais j'ai maintenant d'autres plans pour nous occuper. Viens.

Gloussement timides de Neville attrapant la main de Ron.

Soupirs exaspérés d'Hermione se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Rictus, limite inquiétant, sur les lèvres de Harry, se disant qu'il allait bien s'amuser et surtout pouvoir enfin se venger.

Severus commençait vraiment à se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Potter.

Qu'est-ce que c'était cette tête, avant que le gamin ne sorte de la salle ?

Il avait quand-même du bien comprendre que l''incident' avait juste été une démonstration de l'aversion de son professeur ?

Non ?

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de lui montrer son mépris, mais son attitude froide avait bien du lui éclaircir les idées.

Severus avait d'ailleurs misé sur ça pour l'humilier un peu plus.

Mais là ! Ces sourires, et ces regards… tendres.

'Dans quoi me suis-je fourré, moi-même cette fois ?'

Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand il arriva dans ses quartiers et quelques moment après également quand il entendit un 'toc toc' distinct à la fenêtre.

Levant la tête, il vit une chouette blanche, vaguement familière, une enveloppe mauve dans le bec.

_Cher Professeur Snape,_

A suivre

Je sais, c'est court, mais on ne pas pas dir eque je vous laisse sur un cliff, non ?

Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, surtout ne vous gênez pas, c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche.


End file.
